30 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-30 ; Comments *Pulp special, featuring interview with Jarvis Cocker and Nick Banks at Peel Acres, exclusive tracks from new album, and repeat of first session from 1981. *JP admits shame it took him so long to book the band for a second session, but says he hadn't realized how long it was until he consulted Ken Garner's In Session Tonight book. Gives tour of house. Says the duo are the only musicians apart from David Gedge and a Dutch band who have ever visited Peel Acres. Claims one motivation was to give his children something to boast about at school. *Non-Pulp tracks apart from Dave Clarke and Pulp are requests from Cocker and Banks. *Cocker mentions his visit to Peel Acres in a newspaper tribute to Peel. *The recording is heavily edited in Files 1 & 2 on the Pulp segments: tracks marked § are not included in those files. Sessions *Pulp, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1981-11-07, first TX 18 November 1981. Available on The Peel Sessions (Universal Island). Tracklisting * File 4 begins *Steve Stoll: 'Hold On Tight (12"-Perverted Truths)' (Proper N.Y.C.) § @ *Eggplant: 'Played For And Got (7"-Crushed By Ale)' (Elefant) § *Tappa Zukie: 'Tapper Zukie In Dub (CD-Tappa Zukie In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) § @ *Pulp: 'Turkey Mambo Momma' (Peel Session) *Pablo Lubadika: 'Mado (CD-Okominiokolo)' (Stern's Africa) § *Link Wray And His Ray Men: 'The Black Widow (7")' (Norton) § @ *Cat Power: 'Itchyhead (CD-Dear Sir)' (Runt) § @ *DJ Scoobie: 'Wait For The Bass (A-Sides Thunderbolt Mix (2x Compilation LP-Breakneck Beats One)' (Strictly Hardcore) § @ *Pulp: 'Sorted For E's & Wizz (CDS) (Island) *''(interview)'' *Pulp: 'I Spy (CD-Different Class)' (Island) *''(interview)'' *Pulp: 'Refuse To Be Blind' (Peel Session) *''(interview)'' *Pulp: 'Live Bed Show (CD-Different Class)' (Island) *''(interview)'' *Billy Williams: 'Let's All Go Mad (78 rpm)' (Cinch) @ *''(interview)'' *Crime: 'Murder By Guitar (7"-B side of Frustration)' (Crime Music) *''(interview)'' *Pulp: 'F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E. (CD-Different Class)' (Island) @ *Pulp: 'Wishful Thinking' (Peel Session) *''(interview)'' *Anne Bean & P. D. Burwell, Pulp Music: 'Low Flying Aircraft (7"- Low Flying Aircraft) Not On Label *''(interview)'' *Dave Clarke: 'The Woki (CD-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) § @ *Cheater Slicks: 'There's A Girl (LP-Don't Like You)' (In The Red Recordings) § *Pulp: 'Please Don't Worry' (Peel Session) *Loop Guru: 'Soulus (CD-Amrita (...All These And The Japanese Soup Warriors))' (North South) § @ *Palace Music: 'Old Jerusalem (LP-Viva Last Blues)' (Domino) § *Pulp: 'Bar Italia (CD-Different Class)' (Island) *Dave Clarke: 'No One's Driving (CD-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) # @ *'File 4' ends at the end of the show Track marked # also available on File 3 Tracks marked @ also available on File 5 File ;Name *1) pulp_at_peel_acre_s_part_1.MP3 *2) pulp_at_peel_acre_s_part_2.MP3 *3) Dat_096_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *4) John Peel 30 sept 1995 pulp special.mp3 *5) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE247 ;Length *1) 29.31 *2) 44.26 *3) 4:03:55 (1:58:42 to 2:02:32) *4) 2:01:50 *5) 1:33:27 (19:05-58:50) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to the taper. *3) Many thanks to Max-dat. *4) Many thanks to Tim. *5) Created from LE247 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 247 ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2) Mediafire * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo * 5) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes